HOPE
by Lanelle Black
Summary: His hands were still pressing her hips. Thanks to that she was loosing almost no blood. But the pain, nevertheless, was driving her crazy. //// — Stop. – His voice was harsh. He was mad. He could be mad. The only thing he couldn’t was desperate...


HOPE

His hands were still pressing her hips. Thanks to that she was loosing almost no blood. But the pain, nevertheless, was driving her crazy. Dizzy and trembling, the only thing that kept her awake was the sensation of his well built body under hers, and his voice, never stopping to sound for too long:

— Don`t fall asleep. - He said for the thousand times.

She knew he was right. She shouldn't sleep. She shouldn't give up. But at every second, she lost more and more control of her body.

— Just a little bit more Cagalii. - He said in her ear.

— You... have been saying... that... for the last our... Athrun... – she said, her words sounded weak, and she had to pay more effort on that than she expected.

— Don't speak. – He said his voice so kind to her, that she couldn't avoid a sharp of pain in her chest. – They already localized us... they are coming... so... just... hang on a bit more...a bit more, Cagalli.

Yes, they were lost in the middle of nowhere and she had a bullet on her hips.

It was a terrorist attack. One minute they were taking care of they own business; in the next the ship was attacked.

They invaded on and on.

Cagalli was their goal, of course. But the shot missed... or at least missed any vital organ. She had a chance, Athrun kept repeting that to himself, 'she has a chance'.

Without time to think or react, Athrun carried her to an emergency capsule, and scaped. He sent a signal to the earth, to the Orb millitary, and they sure were coming. Archangel was on her way. There were already close to earth. There is still time, he said in his head.

— Cagalli... – he called her again to make sure she was awake.

He felt her hand try pressing his arm, in a response. So weak... so frail... but he couldn't despair. He just couldn't.

He thought about the ship then…about all those people who were still that, fighting for their lives. He couldn't predict who would win. He just had to take Cagalli from that place. They were too close. She was under the reach of their guns. One more second and...

He remebered himself he couldn't despair…again.

— Athrun. – His attention got caught for her waek voice speaking his name.

— Don't speak Cagalli...

— Athrun... – she ignored him and went on - if... if... something... happens...

— Nothing will happen. – He cut her.

— If I... die...

— You won't. – He said his voice firm. She couldn't.

— I know... but... if...

— Cagalli...

— You have to... keep... living... fighting...

— Stop. – His voice was harsh. He was mad. He could be mad. The only thing he couldn't was desperate…think in that possibility. – You can't die. You can't give up. You're the one that stands so hard for peace, for the sociability between naturals and coordinators. That's why they attacked the ship. And that's exactly why you have to survive. Because you still have to win, to prove then wrong.

— The world need you, your faith, Orb needs you... I... need you. So please, don't give in yet. Don't go... Don't... – he went on.

— Kiss me.

She turned and lifted her head, but still leaning on his chest. He didn't act right after that. He was still processing her words.

— Kiss me... – she said again, this time facing him.

His eyes were still chocked and worried, while him bend his head down.

Slowly and carefully they went closer and their lips met. And for that on, there was no world, there was no pain.

A volt of energy passed through their bodies with the sensation of their lips touching, their hot breath mixed, their skin, ice versus fever, pressed do hard.

— You're trembling. – He parted the kiss after a while.

She looked at him, a little mad for the interruption, but he ignored and rested her head in his chest, it was more important to keep her alive right now. They would have time to do it later, the rational side of his mind screamed against his body desire.

She was breathing with more difficulty, but with a smile, after all.

--- You're such a good boy. – She said to him.

— Stop talking. – He said; madder with her useless effort than with her provocative words.

— Than kiss me… - she said with a whisper. – So that I can feel no pain… - she turned her head to his, so they could face each other, and in the moment he saw her determinate eyes he could recognize the passionate human being he had fallen in love so long time ago. And by seeing his kind and devoted eyes, the eyes of someone who in some way managed to be a gentle good man even after all that happened, she could see the man she had fallen in love so long time ago.

He bent his head again.

Her lips kept waiting but were never touched.

He took one of the hands that was pressing the wound, swearing mentally like mad, not really knowing what he was doing. But he kept the rote and with the free hand, started to open Cagalli's shirt.

Button by button he felt her body react to his skin. He saw her closed eyes. He saw the pleasure in her face when he trailed her neck, her shoulder, and her lap with his kisses.

He wanted her relaxed. Slowly his hand came back to her hips and rested there. He count to tree mentally and in one movement started put strength again while he heard a moan both of pain and pleasure.

He didn't stop his kisses… he didn't. If the only thing he could do for her was to keep kissing her like that so that she would feel less pain he would. He would keep doing that for the damn eternity.

— Athrun. – He heard his name spoken from her lips in a gentle voice. She had been calling him for a while.

And only then he realized. He was crying.

Defeated he rested his head against her shoulder. And then he realized. She was crying too.

And that was the only thing that kept him form losing his mind in that moment, that she was crying too.

— I… I don't wanna die. – She whispered. – There is still… so…much things… to do. So… much… - she didn't want to die. Not before she could marry him properly, have his children, have a family… Not before she could become a representative her father could be really proud of… no… she still had to do her part. She had her path to follow.

And then, like never before, she could see it clearly. She realized. Her path. She knew… she knew how would be her future. She would fight. Not only for a country. Not only for survive, but for faith. Athrun saw it right. She would fight for her ideals… she would prove they could be together and happy… a Natural and a Coordinator.

If only she could get to that future…

—You' won't die. They are close. Hang on. Just a little bit more.. listen to me… you wont die Cagalli. – He said that with such a strong tone like if he said with conviction, it could happen.

She just smiled.

--- How are you so sure? – She asked with her weak voice.

--- I have hope.

She smiled. Smiled and closed her eyes, resting in his shoulders. It was time. When she woke up, if she ever woke up, in this world or in another, things would be different.

Right now she just needed to close her eye… and be consumed by in conscience…

---I love you… - she managed to say. Her breath grew weaker.

I noise was heard from outside. It was Archangel. They had just entered in the deck.

In Athrun arms, Cagalli rested…hanging.

Outisde the capsule people fought to keep her alive too. They were opening.

Every thing was in movement. Everyhting was just changing.

And whatever the result was, everything would just change.

— I love you too Cagalli. – Athrun said. She was still alive. They were opening…

He was stuck with hope.

* * *

N/a: Hiii o//

More one angust fic. *.*

Hope you like it.

R&R


End file.
